This document relates to performing memory operations using temperature information.
Various types of non-volatile memory (NVM), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information.
Temperature sensors have been used in conjunction with various systems, such as laptop computer systems, to identify temperature conditions existing in such systems that may be damaging to system components, like processors. For example, temperature sensors have been placed in or around processors and used to identify temperature conditions that may cause damage to a processor and/or to control cooling systems (e.g., fans) or system operations (e.g., processor speed or level of activity).